Dana Mitchell
(Forward) (Defender) |number = 5 (Pink Rangers) 10 (Legendary Rangers) |element = Fire |team = Pink Rangers Legendary Rangers |seiyuu = Yuka Shioyama |debut_anime = Episode 001|debut_game = Power Rangers Forever|manga_debut = Chapter 1|birthday = August 10|relationships = *Ryan Mitchell (Older brother) *Matt Mitchell (Older brother) *Jane Mitchell (Younger twin sister) *Susan Kirigakure (Cousin) *Captain William Mitchell (father) *Jasmine Mitchell (maternal aunt) *Victoria Mitchell (stepsister) *Brian Mitchell (stepbrother) *Reina Mitchell (mother; deceased) *Carter Grayson (brother-in-law) *Henry Grayson (husband) *Molly Grayson (sister-in-law) *Xavier Grayson (father-in-law) *Carolina Grayson (mother-in-law) *Jennifer Grayson (niece) *Tristan Grayson (nephew) *Ginger Kirigakure (maternal grandmother) *Diamond Grayson (daughter) *Gregory Grayson (son) *Kelsey Winslow (sister-in-law) *Stacy Winslow (sister-in-law) *Billy Black (paternal uncle) *Sarah Black (paternal aunt, deceased) *Jacob Black (cousin)|va = Alison MacInnis}}Dana Mitchell is one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and Power Rangers Forever. She is the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, as well a paramedic. She is a defender of the Pink Rangers. Background She was born in Mariner Bay, California. She was the Pink Lightspeed Ranger in 2000 and 2001. She was 18 years old when she was a ranger. As A Ranger Dana is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. She gathers the team together from all over Mariner Bay, and is a valuable asset to the team as one of the Rangers. Dana has a very brief stint as a model, but she resigns when it starts to interfere in her Ranger duties. She is later reconciled with her long-lost brother, Ryan, who joins them as the Titanium Ranger. During the series, she develops feelings for Carter Grayson, the Red Ranger, but it's unknown if she has expressed them yet, the feelings seems to be mutual. An example is in the episode The Last Episode, when the Rangers, save Dana, lose their memories, Carter sees Dana get hurt and it restores his memories. Following the defeat of Queen Bansheera, Dana fulfilled dream of becoming a doctor, and practices as a pediatrician. She returns to duty and fights alongside the Time Force Rangers when Vypra returns from the dead. She also team up with Jen Scotts and Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Time Force Ranger and Pink Galaxy Ranger. Appearance She wore a pink t-shirt that representative her ranger color. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 5 on the white patch. For Pink/White Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 6 on the back of the shirt. In Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, she wore pink shirt with grey skirt with the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 5 on the white patch. At the beach, she wore a flowered pink and red bikini. She wore pink blouse and grey skirt. She also has pink hat and a special necklace on her neck giving by Beatrice. She is seen with a Lightspeed Rescue or a pink jacket. At the beach, she wore a flowered pink and red bikini. Personalities She is kind and nice like her sister. She is hardworking doctor and smart sister in the team. She also caring for her team and her love. Plot In the season 1, Dana was surprised that Jane is her twin sister and her mother is not Jasmine Mitchell. Hissatsu Power Rangers Forever= Young form *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Enma Gazard ' Game Exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *L5 Heroes *Veteran Pink Ranger *Pink Ranger Legend Trivia *Dana and Jane are on the same soccer team. *She became a doctor at the age of 19. *She is like GoPink, Tatsumi Matsuri from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV. *Her evil counterpart: Darcy Mathis is just like her. *Interestingly, Dana is the first Pink Ranger to break the tradition of having a name that begins with a "K-" sound, her predecessors being (in chronological order): Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Cassie Chan, Kendrix Morgan, and Karone. *Her Sentai counterpart is also a worker in the medical field. However, Matsuri is more of a paramedic/EMT, with Dana being more of a doctor. *Dana is the only two of the members of the main Lightspeed team related to the mentor; just like the female/mentor relationship in GoGo-V. **The only other who is related is a Ranger not in GoGo-V. See Also *Alternate Dana Grayson, her alternate verisons *Tatsumi Matsuri, her Sentai's conterpart *Darcy Mathis; her evil counterpart Category:Fire characters Category:Defenders Category:Team Heroes Category:Pink Rangers Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Characters Category:Pink Rangers (team) Category:Power Rangers Crossover Wiki Featured articles Category:Lightspeed Rescue